Letters to Lily
by bittie752
Summary: Molly had been writting to Lily for years and one time she wrote back I own nothing


**I own nothing but the plot bunnies in my head. Anything you recognize belongs to the great JK Rowling**

Molly remembered the first time she had done written a letter. At the time it had seemed awkward and silly.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know we have never and will never meet but our sons have become best friends. I know that you wish you could raise him yourself, but you were so brave to protect him the way you did. I admire you for that. _

_At any rate, I want you to know that I will do my best to help him. Arthur, my husband, and I sent him a proper gift for Christmas this year. Not much, just a Weasley sweater. Ron, my youngest son, believes it is the first real gift he has received (since you and James passed on of course). Next year I will invite Harry to spend Christmas with my family._

_Kindest regards,_

_Molly Weasley_

It was such a simple letter but after that Molly wrote many more; trying, at least in her mind, to keep a fellow mother up to date on her son.

_Lily- Our sons managed to get into trouble again today. This time it was a mountain troll, can you believe it?..._

_The Chamber of Secrets is real and ours sons went into it to save my Ginny. Harry has your courage you know…._

_Our sons,_ Molly used the phrase in almost every letter. Over time Molly began to see Harry as her son just as much as the other 6 and she felt like she shared a part of Ron with Lily too. Lily seemed like a friend almost a sister, another mother who would do anything to protect her family.

_Dear Lily,_

_The Order is heading out to retrieve Harry now. We, the Order, are all staying at Sirius' before the kids head back to school. I am so afraid for them. He is back and the Ministry refuses to believe what Harry saw the night of the third task. I know you will watch over our sons this year like you always do. I am so glad that those two found Hermione. She keeps them grounded and out of any extra trouble. Can you believe I thought she and Harry fancied each other? Ginny assures me they are more like brother and sister. Well, I hear someone coming down to the kitchens and I need to finish dinner. I will remind Sirius and Remus to include stories of you in the tales they spin our sons this summer._

_Yours,_

_Molly_

Sirius had found this letter. Molly had been shocked that it had fallen out of her pocket during her pocket when she fought with him over who was more of Harry's parent. He must have read it because when he handed it back to her later, Sirius hugged her and whispered "She would really have loved you." Molly could see the tears and the appreciation in Sirius' eyes.

As the years passed, Molly's letters became much more fearful and sad.

_Lily- Sirius is dead. I'm sure he's there with you now but Harry is devastated. Our sons and Hermione led Ginny Neville and Luna to the Department on Mysteries. The 6 of them are lucky to be alive. Although, I might still kill them for this..._

_Oh Lily- Dumbledore, Mad eye. So much death and now our sons and Hermione tell me they are dropping out of Hogwarts. Part of me thinks this may be for the best, Harry probably should run for it and at least Ron and Hermione would be there. But they are all so young….._

_Lily- They've gone. Death Eaters raided Bill's wedding and our sons and Hermione managed to get away. They are in your hands now. Please watch over them…_

Molly kept writing all through the war. It was very cathartic for her. She could share a mother's fears with someone. Someone who would keep everyone safe, at least as much as she could.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Please watch over my Freddie. I am entrusting him to you now. They were all so brave and at least it is over. The weight should have lifted but due to grief it has not. Tell Tonks and Remus we will watch over Teddy for them._

_Love Molly_

Molly had written this one a few days after the battle. The war was won but the costs had been high. She had cried when Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her the story of what they had been through. There has a small rap on the entry way to the kitchen, Molly looked up in surprise. Everyone should have been out enjoying the nice weather.

It was Harry. Molly smiled at him. "Yes, my dear?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked softly

"Anytime," Molly said with a nod the chair beside her.

"Well, I don't know how to say this or how to explain it. But remember after I was hit with the killing curse and spoke to Dumbledore?"

Molly nodded remembering how scary and comforting it was to know for sure that life went on after death.

"I didn't mention this before since I can't explain it. Right before I came back Dumbledore gave me a letter to give to you. I found it in my pocket afterwards. It made me know that it really happened." Harry took a sealed envelope out of his pocket and slid it over to Molly. Their hands touched and Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you dear," Molly said with a watery smile.

Harry walked out of the door and Molly heard the pop of his disapperation. Looking down at the letter she saw her name written across the letter in tidy letters. Molly slid the envelope open and read;

_My Dearest Molly,_

_Thank you. Thank you for every kind word you have given, every hug, every smile, every stern word and every letter to me. I could not have hand picked a better woman to raise my son. Do not misunderstand, I wish it would have been me but I had to give that dream up to save Harry. I envy you for getting to see our sons grow up. I admire your strength in trying time. I am astonished that you managed to raise 6 unruly boys, a feisty daughter and the two friends that you have adopted into your heart. Please know that Sirius was right I would have loved you, I do love you._

_The heartache you must be going through due to the loss of Fred must be unbearable. Hopefully, it can be a small comfort that I will look after him the way you take care of our sons. Hug Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a little tighter next time you see them and I will hug Fred tightly for you. _

_My dearest hope is that Harry will be happy. Please help guide him and show him that the weight of the world no longer has to be on his shoulders. Hopefully our sons can recapture the kids they should be instead of the men they were forced to become. _

_Again thank you for being the mother that he should have had. Please keep writing, I enjoy the letters more then you will ever know. And Dora says if you could be half the mother to Teddy as you are to your own children she knows he will be in good hands._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

Tears were streaming down Molly's face now. How could this be real? How could it not be? She had never said anything about the incident with Sirius to anyone and Fred. Now more than ever Molly knew that death was not the end. Fred would have Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Molly's brothers and many others to keep him company. The tightness in her shoulder lessened. The loss still hurt but Molly knew everything would turn out ok in the end.

Over the years the Molly continued to write to Lily.

_Harry and Ginny are getting married. It took Harry long enough to ask. Ron and Hermione are celebrating their anniversary next week…._

_You're going to be a Grandmother in just 8 short months! I hope it's a girl and the name her Lily…_

_Albus Severus was born yesterday. Harry really is the most forgiving person I have ever met…._

_Lily started Hogwarts today. Our girl is a Gryffindor. Hopefully, she can stay out of trouble unlike her brothers, her cousins, her uncles, her parents, her grandparents. Oh poor girl…._

For good measure Molly wrote to Tonks as well.

_Tonks,_

_Teddy is really growing up. He has asked Victoire to marry him. It will be a great day when a Lupin marries a Weasley. I miss you so much in times like this, but I know you are watching…._

Every big occasion warranted a letter throughout the years. Many small occasions did too. The day Arthur died Molly simply wrote to Lily.

_Take care of him please._

When Molly was getting old and knew she would soon be crossing through the veil soon. She wrote one last letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I will be joining your world soon. I am not as scared as I thought I would be though. I just hope that I have done you proud since your last letter. Our sons have become old men since the war. They have grandchildren themselves now. Peace has been in our lives for many years now. I hope that your namesake will take the charge to care of our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren now._

_See you soon my dear friend,_

_Molly_

Weeks later Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow with a box they could not open. Lily Luna walked in because they had asked her to come.

"Lily, your Grandmother left you something but we have no idea what's in the box," Harry said sliding the gold box over to his youngest child.

Recognition sparked in Lily's eyes as she grabbed the box. "Grandmum's Letters to Lily," she said it almost in a whisper.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Lily smiled "When I was 10, I caught Grandmum writing a letter to Grandmother Lily. She let me in a secret. Grandmum Weasley told me she had written letters to her for many years and one time she wrote back." You could see the way loving way Lily had held that last part for so many years.

Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief but Harry nodded in an understanding way. Tearfully he whispered, "The letter after Dumbledore gave me."

Lily nodded and Harry explained to his wife about the letter from the other side. Lily opened the box with no problem; Molly had been very good at magic after all. Searching through the box and extracted the envelope her dad had given Grandmum so many years ago. Harry recognized the writing on the envelope, carefully unfolding the letter, the three of them read in utter astonishment words from beyond the veil.

Weeks later Lily sat in her own kitchen. She pulled out quill, parchment and ink and began to write.

_Dear Grandmums…_


End file.
